


Say No To This (LAMS)

by Solussin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Just a thought, M/M, Male version of maria reynolds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solussin/pseuds/Solussin
Summary: While Eliza and Angelica are away at their father's home, Alexander Hamilton is stuck in New York with work. One night, someone unexpected shows up on his doorstep in need of help, and his days of longing become no more.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Lamsshipp





	Say No To This (LAMS)

"Ugh, I'm so tired" Alex whined as he set his quill down on the small table he was writing on, bringing his aching hands to his face. He couldn't remember the last time he’d gotten even an hour of sleep, assuming he hadn't slept in a week. His nights and days were filled with endless piles of papers and failed plans. 

Maybe he should've left after all. it would've been a way to escape the tons of work he had to do, and be able to spend time with his family. 

He glanced out the window, sighing. _'Yeah, right. real smart Alex.'_ Like that was an option.

if he did that, the work he didn’t do would would only pile up, and he was never the time of person to wait on getting something done. It had to at least be eleven o' clock now since the streets were dark to the point where the distant street lights were his only way of making out the few carriages parked on the sides of the road, and distant carriages sped off down the streets.

Sometimes he forgot what it was like to be alone. Normally Eliza was around to check on him at this hour, or Angelica would've stayed with him in his office, sharing some of her ideas for his plan to ensure it was right. It gave him a bit of an uneasy feeling without two of the most important people in his life not being here to console him when he needed it. 

Sighing again he sat up, picking up the quill. He needed to get back to work. ' _I can't sulk now, I'm wasting time.'_ He dipped the quill back into the ink pot before bringing it back up to his paper. 

the sooner he'd get this done, the sooner he could do something, anything to ease the feeling of longing of both his wife and Angelica. Perhaps writing to them would work. As he started writing again, he heard a knock on the door. Ignoring it the first time he brought his hand back up to his head, ' _Maybe if I pretend to not hear it, the person will go away.'_ He didn't need anymore distractions. He seriously needed to get his work done, needed to get his plan to congress, needed to—

The ink went straight across the page as he heard another knock on the door. 

He looked at the door irritably with a slight eye twitch. Out of all of the people on the block, they had to come here? He peered at his work one more time. He was sure if he ignored it again, the person would just wait around until his doors officially opened. finally deciding to be a good civilian, he got up to see who it was. ' _It better be good or else. I mean, who could be knocking at this hour?' I'll just make this quick.'_

Opening the door, he sees a person standing on the other side. 

"Hello? Is there something I can help you wit—" Alex meant to snap, but the irritation drains from his body as he takes in the sight of the person standing before him. It took him a minute to realize the person before him was actually a guy because of the curly bang covering his left eye. The rest of his dark brown hair was tightly pulled back into a ponytail behind his head but stray golden curls framed the sides of his cheeks. freckles, _tons_ of freckles were scattered across his face and nose under hazel green eyes in Alexander's mind, reminded him of mini stars. He clutched a black shawl tightly around him but not tight enough to hide the red v-neck shirt exposing some more freckles on his neck and dark blue pants outlining curves he would've never thought could exist on a man. 

The man was breathtakingly beautiful. 

"I know, you are a man of honor, and I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go," the man said in a sultry southern accent. “And I came here all alone.” 

He offered his hand to Alex as he took a step up. "I'm John Laurens." 

Alex tilted his head a bit as he double checked the situation a little. He had to have known, how else would he know where to come? 

"Alexander Hamilton" Alex greeted a bit hoarsely, pushing back the thought. Gods, even his voice sounded perfect. ' _No_ _Alex. You're married, MARRIED for Christ’s sake! you've got Eliza._ _you can't think this way,_ _let alone about a guy.'_

He cleared his throat a little before finding the voice to speak again."So...uh..What seems to be the problem?" 

John bit his lip before looking at the ground then back at him. "C-Could you please help me?" 

Alex leaned against the door frame, folding his arms to ease some of the pain creeping up on him from hours of sitting. "Well, what's wrong?" 

"My wife—she's been abusing me." He closed his eye and let out a heavy sigh as he fought back tears. and I—I don't know who to tell, who to go to..."

"Wait, wait, abusing you?" Alex repeated, making sure he heard right.

"Yes..."

he lifted the front of his hair to show a slightly swollen reddish eye. He could tell he had tried to cover it up with makeup, and although it did it's job, the bruise could easily be seen if you looked hard enough. Alex covered his mouth as tears began to spill from John's eyes. "Oh my god..." 

That would explain why he had his eye covered. Man or not, no one deserved to be abused like that. Letting the front of his hair fall back down again to cover his eye, he removed his other hand from his shawl to clasp both hands together.

"One day, she just up and left without any letter, any note, nothing. I don't—I don't really have the means to go on by myself. " 

Should he go get the cops?

"Have you...tried telling anyone?" Alex asked a bit low, hoping he didn't seem like he was being too intrusive with him. 

He shook his head, trembling. "No one believes me because she's a woman and I'm a guy. They—they always believe her." 

So he was right about his theory. 

In a way, he could see his younger self in him. The abuse from different men his mother would bring around, and having to scrape together just enough to get through the night. It all came rushing back to him as soon as he saw this young man show him his bruises and for some reason, it angered him. 

Pushing back the feelings he’d lidded long ago, Alex moved down the steps to gently cup John's face as he continued to sob. "Don't worry," he soothed as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, "I'll give you thirty bucks, is that fine?"

He kept his eyes downward before shaking his head. "I won't have a dollar to my name by the end of the week.."

This was more severe then he expected. "Okay...how about a loan? Does that sound alright?" 

He sniffled a little, glancing up into Alex's eyes once more. "Yes."

Now since he was so close up, Alex could make out the soft features of the young man before him wiping his eyes. his light brown eyes had tiny specks of gold in them, and with just the right amount of lightening they seemed to change to lighter colors. And then his freckles, the _millions_ of freckles dotted across his face beautifully, almost like constellations. it was almost unlike anything he'd ever seen.

Then there was the eye...

Resisting the urge to lift up his hair and gaze at both of them, he stepped back a little. ' _No, you have your wife, you have Angelica, you **cannot** think like this.' What are you doing Alex?' _

"I can wait outside if you wan—"

Alex grabbed the railing, turning back around to John. "Nonsense, just come inside, I'll give the thirty bucks and the loan, okay?" 

John smiled as he wiped his eyes before following Alex up the steps inside. "Thank you so much sir, you don't know how much this means to me." 

After they got inside and Alex gave him a loan and thirty bucks, he pulled out his pocket watch.

_12:20a.m._

He groaned. was he ever going to get any sleep?

John bowed a bit as he put away the given money and loan before heading to the door. "Thank you again, for helping me Mr. Alexander-sir."

Alex turned red, quickly grabbing a stack of papers to hide his face a little. _'Why am I blushing? Why the heck am I blushing?'_ was he really that affected by him saying his name? 

He let out a small cough before laying the papers down flat on his desk. "Oh no problem, and please, just Alexander is fine." 

John blushed faintly before nodding. "Okay then, good night Alexander." 

Alexander found himself blushing even harder now as John exited the door. He checked outside once again noting how dark it was. It was really dark now, and all types of things happened around this time. Surely he could—

_'He can't go out there alone. Especially looking like that!"_

"Hey! Wait!" Alex yelled, hoping he got the young man's attention as he quickly got up to run to the door and exit onto the steps before stopping as John turned around. 

"Yes, sir?" 

Alex stood up after regaining his breath, relieved he had succeeded in getting his attention. "Y'know what? It's pretty dark, and it gets dangerous around this time, how about I walk you home?" 

John gripped his shawl before looking away bashfully. "You're much too kind sir, but I—"

"I insist." Alex said, taking a step forward before glancing around the dark street to make sure no one was around or listening. After a couple seconds of silence, John hesitantly agreed. "Follow me."

He took him by the arm much to Alex's surprise before walking down the street, tightly gripping his shawl as the weather dropped. Alex shivered a bit as they crossed the street before getting back onto the sidewalk. Perhaps he should've grabbed a coat before racing outside to escort him home, maybe then he would've had time to enjoy the quietness of the night instead of thinking about how much more they would walk. careful to not make the other trip or fall, they walked side by side in silence. 

They passed several houses, each one most likely owned by a rich wealthy person or condemned. Alex had never seen this side of the city before, particularly the rich side. then again, he never really walked around since he always had work waiting for him in his office. 

"We're here." John announced, and Alex couldn't help but look up at the small house incredulously.

The house looked a bit run down with ominous looking trees and dirty looking windows unlike all the other buildings on the block. The paint on the house was slowly peeling away with the black paint on the roof. Despite the lack of light to give Alex a better view, he could still make out a few broken concrete steps in front of the house and a slightly faded auburn colored door as the entry way.

’ _this is it?’_

Alex wasn't one to really judge, but he wondered if a loan and thirty bucks was all he should've offered. he‘d naturally assumed that because the man dressed so elegantly, that he’d at least had a fancy house or a mansion. It goes to show that the saying: don’t judge a book by its cover was after all right. 

As they headed up the few steps that were still in place, John pulled out a key. "Sorry if this isn't the best place on the block, it's not exactly welcoming."

"Nah," Alex waved his hand, "it's okay, I understand." He just wished he could hurry up a little so he could rush back home to complete all of the work he still had to do. 

John stared at him for a couple seconds, almost in deep thought, and Alexander was sure for a brief moment, the look in his eyes was what he suspected it to be. ‘No, there’s no way he would even think that way.’ He shook the thought off as he heard the door to John’s house open, and a soft bell on the doorknob ring as John entered first. ‘Maybe lack of sleep really is driving me crazy.’  
  


As John entered, he turned around in confusion once he realized Alex hadn’t followed after hm. “Aren’t you coming inside?”

”I can come in?” Alex was confused as well on why a mere stranger would let another stranger into his home. John shook his head smiling. Gods their was that smile again.   
  


“Well yes, he opened the door wider for Alex, smiling warmly. “I don’t mind, and I’d feel bad if you’d travel all the way back in this weather. it’s cold out there. You should heat up before heading out.”   
  


It was true, Alex had forgotten for a second how cold it was once the wind gave him a chilling reminder to refresh his memory. but on the other hand, he wasn’t so sure about going inside with someone he’d met only an hour ago, he kind of felt like he was being intrusive. But then again...

he shivered a little as the air blew past him again, this time reaching his ears. He knew it was way too cold to be traveling out in this weather. He’d probably freeze to death on his way back home. finally agreeing as he shook of the chilling thoughts, he nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
